


Yoga pants are pretty hot

by Dun_with_Life



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brendon is a demon, Brendon is wearing yoga pants and crocs, Crack Fic, Dick sucking in hell, Josh died, Josh gets the succ, M/M, Sarcasm, don't take this seriously, they're in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life
Summary: Josh dun died and gets his wink wonk succ'd by demon Brendon while Tyler plays his ukulele. Tyler isn't in hell though, Cuz his family raised him right.long story short:Christie and I saw a dumb ass picture that said all the reason you go to hell for so we chose yoga pants and being gay so here's a funny smut.





	Yoga pants are pretty hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoBoysInABand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoysInABand/gifts).



> I included myself in here cuz I can...I also added Christie.

He could've swore he was a good person, Josh tried his best. He prayed every night and never sinned, He was good.

Yeah...No, That's a lie. He kinda gave up on his faith after he moved out of his parents house, He never believed a word in the bible or even cared that much about Jesus dying for his sins. He didn't believe up until now. His eyes are wide as he stares God In the face, His jaw drops as he looks at the bright and cloudy atmosphere around him.

"W-What?" Is all he whispers as he smiles at his all white clothing in awe, His happiness and shock is soon broken as the scenery around him turns blurry it takes him a few seconds to realize he's suddenly falling through the floor.

He screams as he falls into the deep abyss, desperately trying to grasp onto something. He closes his eyes for like 2 seconds and he hums as he finds himself unharmed and on the ground. He should be creeped out by the skulls and bones around him but he can't help but giggle, It looks like it's all straight out of a cliché horror flick.

Brendon (Who totally isn't stalking from the corner.) watches the boy with confusion, He's never seen someone react to their entrance this way.  Josh stands up and looks at the room and throws his hands up in a huff "What the fuck am I supposed to do, There ain't no goddamn place to go...No door, No...The fuck?" Brendon laughs deeply at the boy, hoping to scare him but he only seems annoyed.

"Hello? Satan? Anybody? Where you at?" Brendon jumps in front of the boy with his wings spread out and his teeth out on display, He lets out a dark growl but it soon deflates as the drummer laughs loudly. Josh hold his stomach as he laughs loudly, "Why aren't you scared?" Brendon asks, Josh looks up while wiping away a few tears "You're wearing fucking crocs....And yoga pants. What the fuck?" He laughs hardly throughout his sentence. 

Brendon looks down at his outfit and puts "W-It's not funny...Stop, Stop laughing dammit!" Josh can't help it "How can I fear you when you're wearing that?!" Brendon looks up from his green crocs and stares him in the eyes and point his finger in his face to scold him but he laughs again "Dude, They match your eye color! Oh, My god...This is so-" "Quiet, It's not funny. This is...This is serious, Dude you died. You're in hell." Josh nods "No, Are you shitting me? I thought this was new York." Brendon rolls his eyes at his sarcasm.

Brendon takes off one of his crocs and bops Josh on the head "Don't you dare laugh aga-" "OH, MY GOD! THEY HAVE LITTLE HEELS!!" Josh continues laughing as Brendon puts his croc back on. He smiles as an idea strikes his head, "Ayy, Lemme give you the succ." Josh stops laughing and he stares at the demon before him. "What? You gotta use English."

"Hello fellow sinner, Since you're gay and In hell for sinning  so I would like to suggest you let me suck on your wink wonk till you bust a nut, Cool? Cool." Josh stares at the demon as he drop to his knees "Why?" "Validation?" Josh goes back one step and takes in his facial features. "You sure your chin ain't gonna slice me like cheese or something like that." Brendon shrugs "You'll get used to it, Hell sucks but Christie and Aubrey are here and they're pretty cool so it's not all too bad. But you get it." Josh exhales and lets the yoga pant wearing demon pull his pants off.

"Damn, You got a lil weenie. Ha, That's a bummer. That seriously felt like opening a bag of chips and finding the bag half empty." Josh's eyebrows furrow at him "It's just payback for making fun of my beautiful outfit." Brendon wraps his dead ass, chapped lips around Josh's willy and he hisses "Why is your mouth so hot?!" Brendon looks up "Dude, We're in hell. I've already told you, It's like the sun here." Josh exhales again "That sucks." "No, I suck." Brendon then sucks the life out of him, as if he weren't already dead.

Josh throws his head back and almost falls back cause, He still standing up and he's a clumsy boy. Luckily a set of cold hands pushes his body back up, Josh turns his head and sees Tyler standing and smiling with his ukulele "Hi, Josh!" Josh looks down at the dick sucking, croc wearing demon then back to Tyler. "T-Tyler? Why are you here?" He smiles and gestures to his ukulele. "I was sent down here by god. This moment is the only good one you'll get so he wanted the best singer in heaven here. But Patrick wasn't available yet, I don't have a soul voice like Patrick but i don't think it matter all too much." 

Brendon pulls himself off of Josh and smiles "Oh, I can do a soul voice, watch this: YAYAYAYAYAYAHHH!" Tyler bonks him on the top of the head with his instrument "No! I'm singing! You shush!" Brendon tsk's at him before going back to the succ. Tyler strums the small and graceful instrument before screaming bubbly by Colbie Caillat in the deepest and raspiest tone Josh has ever heard.

Josh's eyes widen at Tyler as he continues screaming, What the hell is happening? Brendon bobs his head to the tone of Tyler's voice and smiles so wide he bites Josh's ding dong. "AAH!" "Oh, Shit sorry..." Josh pat his spaghetti horn on his fucked up head and nods "It's cool." Brendon succs harder as Tyler screams so loud his voice cracks then everybody looks at him. Satan open the door and stares at them "The fuck was that?" He asks as the rest of the demon look at Tyler like when you walk into the wrong classroom.

Tyler puts his ukulele down and looks at everyone "What? Leave me alone, I make mistakes too." He frowns as he turns around and flies away. "Bye!" Satan side-eyes them as he slowly shut the door and lets the gays resume their succ session.

Josh's thing-a-ma-gig spurts out gross stuff into Brendon's mouth, He stand up and spits it in his face. "I'm gonna quote everyone of your fans when I say this but: fUCKING WARN ME FIRST!" Josh looks him up and down before pulling his pants back up "Thanks, But your outfit is still stupid as hell." Once again, Brendon takes off his croc and he snaps him across his face. "FUCK YOU!" He shrieks as he runs to the door and chimes in with a "HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF, CLOSING A GODDAMN DOOR?!" Josh looks as his hands start turning grey. 

Aubrey and Christie applaud the boys as they walk through the door while looking at each other. "Very nice, I mean I didn't see it but I can't imagine." Christie nods and wraps a hand around Aubrey's shoulder "Good job, Friend." She says as she watches Josh transform to a spooky demon.


End file.
